Gohan th protector of earth
by SSJ3 SAYIAN
Summary: Hey guys this is my second story, if you've read the way things are this was my original draft but I did change stuff for the way things are so enjoy plus some GOKU jr


Gohan the protector of earth

Chapter 1: The decision

It was a peaceful day in the 439 mountain area until "SON GOHAN GET BACK HERE NOW" said boy heard this and started running back to the house as fast as his 13 year old legs would take him when he reached the house his mother was at the front door waiting for him "yes kassan" said Gohan " gohan I have decided that your are to go to school tomorrow" said chichi "WHAT!" Screamed gohan "don't raise your voice at me young man"said chichi as she cracked her eldest son up side the head with the FRYING PAN OF DOOM "sorry kassan" said gohan "as I said you are to go to school tomorrow and nothing you say will change my mind now off to bed" said chichi "okay kassan" said gohan as he went to his bedroom and got in bed *i wish dad were here* thought gohan *hey son you won't believe me* said goku *dad is that you* asked gohan *yes son I will be with you soon* with that gokus voice faded away *hmm I wonder what he meant by that* thought gohan as he drifted of to sleep.

[the next morning]

Gohan awoke to his mother screaming, thinking that his mother was in trouble he bolted down stairs transforming into super sayian on the way but when he got there it was not what he expected his mother was hugging his father his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he stared at his father and mother it was at that time goku noticed this and looked towards him "surprise" was all goku could get out before he was bombarded with questions "how are you back and why" asked gohan with tears of joy in his onyx eyes "well I did some thinking and when I saw how miserable yous were without me I got the namekians to collect their dragon balls and bring me back, but I thinks you forgot something son" said goku "what do you mean dad" asked gohan "GOHAN YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY NOW GO GET DRESSED" screamed chichi "oh kuso" cursed gohan as he raced up the stairs to his room and put on a pair of denim jeans, a black shirt with the writing "one by one the penguins steal my sanity" he finished the look off buy putting on his capsule corps jacket and grabbed his book bag running past his parents he said a quick goodbye he ran out the door and jumped into the air taking of towards satan city, as he was flying to his school he saw a bank robbery in place *hmm if I transform they won't recognise me* with that he powered up to ss2 and went down to the robbery, gohan went to the first thug and roundhouse kicked him after this he knocked out the last two guys he then took them to the police, just as he was about to leave some reporters came up to him "what is your name" asked reporter 1 "you can call me the super sayian"said gohan with pride shinning in his voice with that he took off to school when he got there he went to the office to get his timetable "hello my name is son gohan and i believe you have my schedule" asked gohan "ahh yes gohan here you are your first class is in room 200 and I believe it's science" said the secretary "thanks" gohan said taking off down the hall to his class when he got there he knocked on the door softly well for a sayian so basically nearly knocking of the hinges "WHO THE HFIL DARES DISTURB MY CLASS" screamed the teacher as he opens the door "hello my name is gohan and I'm a new student and I'm in your class" said gohan "ahh yes the perfect test score boy" said teacher "um sir could you please not say anything about my score please" begged gohan"of course my boy now come in" said the teacher "alright listen up pupils we have a new student his name is son gohan you can come in now my boy" said the teacher gohan walked in slowly " hi my name is son gohan son of son goku and son chichi my hobbies include reading and martial arts" said gohan shyly, up towards the back of the room a young girl was looking at this boy with these thoughts *he is soo hot I wonder how good he is in martial arts* said (my spleen goes to whoever can guess who said this) videl all the girls were looking at gohan with lust and love in there eyes while the boys were looking at him with envy, "alright you can take a seat now" the teacher (who I'm naming me zeal) "okay"said gohan " yoohoo gohan you can sit here" said videl "thanks" said gohan walking up to take his seat as he sat down mr zeal started the lecture "psst gohan" whispered videl to gohan " hmm yes" replied gohan " I was wondering I don't really have many friends so would you like to be my friend gohan" pleaded videl "i would love to be your friend" agreed gohan with that they went back to taking notes.

[at lunch]

Gohan was walking to the roof when he felt someone grab his arm he looked to his left and saw videl standing there with a hurt expression on her face gohan hating this said "hey what's the matter videl" asked gohan "there were these guys who stole all my money and beat me up" said videl *what the kuso* thought gohan with a sudden instinct to protect her he then said "show me where they are" asked gohan videl simpler nodded and grabbed gohans hand said boy began to blush but didn't let go of her hand when they got to the place there were four jocks standing there flipping through some money "hey are you the ones who hurt my friend" questioned gohan "and if we are" said the leader "give the money back now" commanded gohan "get kusoed nerd boy if you want this money back you'll have to fight me for it" said the leader being agnorant thinking it would be easy he then punched videl in the nose give her a blood nose this set gohan off and he charged at the leader faster then the human eye could see and punched the leader then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the stomach knocking the jock out, Gohan then proceeded to take the money back and gave videl a senzue bean to heal her nose "thank you gohan" said videl giving gohan a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush they then began to go to class hand in hand.

[1 year later]

Gohan and videl were now in year 8 and they were on their way to gohans house for a sleep over on said boys birth day. Gohan has a crush on videl and videl has a crush on gohan but neither want to tell each other. Videl knows all of gohans secrets including the one about gohan beating cell they are very close but not dating (yet?) they just arrived at the son house they then walked in side the house

To take videls stuff to gohans bedroom as they got through the front door goku greeted them "hey son how are you and your girlfriend going" said goku feeling mischievous "good dad how is ss3 coming along" asked gohan still walking through the house to his room with videl in tow when they got there videl asked a question "gohan how come when your dad said and I quote ;how are you and your girlfriend going; you replied good" questioned videl *well now or never son* sent goku telepathically to his son *okay dad* replied gohan " well you see videl I kinda well you know" stuttered gohan "um what do you mean gohan" asked videl "ireallylikeyoualotvidelwillyoubemygirlfriend" said gohan in one sentence "huh" said videl "I said I really like you videl will you be my girlfriend" said gohan videl on her part just stood there awestruck thinks *YES YES YES he likes me YESYESYES!* thought videl gohan though thought this *oh oh she doesn't like me* thought gohan "I'm sorry videl if you don't like me then can we sti- gohan was cut off by videl smashing her lips into his he kissed back with passion videl then pushed gohan onto his king sized bed and started straddling his waist gohan though he was getting excited in his lower regions so he broke the kiss and said "videl I thinks we should wait until tonight okay?" Asked gohan videls face fell but lit back up as she begins to grind her hips into gohan making pleasure wash over him all of a sudden goku sent gohan a telepathic message *gohan your mom is on her way up stop it now okay son* said goku *thanks dad* thanked gohan "videl kassans on her way up we have to stop for now" said gohan stopping videl from unbuttoning his pants and she jumped off him reluctantly "hmm okay but can we finish later gohan cos I really aroused now" asked videl "God yes videl I would absolutely love to finish later, we'll finish tonight I'm my bed Kay" said gohan they then fixed up their clothes chichi the walked in the door "it's time for dinner now" with that chichi left

[at dinner]

"Hey chichi lets go stay at bulmas okay" said goku winking at gohan "okay goku" said chichi catching gokus wink "bye gohan bye videl" said goku instant transmission to bulmas "videl I'll take first shower okay" says gohan "okay"says videl with a twinkle in her eye witch goes unnoticed by gohan as he leaves he grabs a pair of boxers and goes to the shower and strips down he then turns on the water to a warm temperature and steps in videl hearing the shower on slowly opens the door and enters she then strips down to nothing and hops in the shower gohan not facing her way doesn't notice until she wraps her arms around his waist and says "let's finish now" said videl

[later that night]

Gohan and videl were in gohans bed "videl I ... I...i love you videl" says gohan "i love you too lets go for another round" says videl and so they went for eight more rounds until they passed out

[next morning]

That morning gohan woke up to his father tapping his shoulder with a hand over his eyes at 5:30 am "son get up quick and dressed" said goku "hmm oh kuso" said gohan realising that both he and videl are naked with only a thin sheet covering them, goku then left his sons bedroom when he and videl got down stairs his mother and father were there with a bundle of blankets "gohan come here and have a look at your baby brother" said chichi gohan was bewildered but complied anyway "what did you name him" asked gohan "I thought that you and videl would like to name him" said chichi "um ok well what about goku jr" said gohan "I like that to gohan" said videl as she kissed her mate on the cheek "hmm that's a good name" said goku just then there was a loud humming sound coming from outside of the house they all ran outside of the house (vegeta and bulma aren't together yet) when they got there they were surprised there on their front lawn was mirai trunks getting out of the time machine he then proceeded to capsuleized his time machine he turned around and saw gohan and videl hand in hand he frowned at this but hid it very well "hey guys" said (I'm just gonna call him trunks) trunks "hey trunks why are you back is it another threat" asked gohan "no gohan my kassan died in my time but I thinks she knew because she charged the time machine before hand she did die peacefully in her sleep" said trunks "oh ok" said gohan "hey goku do you mind if I stay here with yous" asked trunks "no not at all trunks" said goku

[at midnight]

Gohan was on the roof of his house thinking trunks is sensing that he is on the roof he goes up there "hey gohan what's up" said trunks "you trunks don't you remember what you promised me" said gohan with anger "what do you mean gohan" asked trunks "you said you loved me trunks but no you lied to me you promised that you would come back as soon as the androids were beat but no you lied you used me" said gohan on the verge of tears "gohan I'm sorry I did and still do love you" said trunks "well trunks I don't believe yo" gohan was cutoff by trunks kissing him he tried to brake the kiss but trunks would not let him when he did brake the kiss he looked at trunks with anger "WHAT THE KUSO IS WRONG WITH YOU" shouted gohan "I thought you still loved me" said trunks crying "oh trunks I still do but we have to do this in private ok" said gohan hugging the elder demi sayian "ok gohan I have an Idea if we go into space then we can continue I well just say that we are going training ok" said trunks "ok that is a great idea" said gohan "what is" asked a voice from behind both demi's turned around and saw an outraged goku there in his ss1 state birds flew away fearing death "hi dad we were talking about training" said gohan powering up to ss1 "come on trunks lets go" said gohan as he and trunks went to leave but gohans ankle was grabbed and he was kneed in the stomach by and outraged super sayian 3 "GOHAN FIGHT ME NOW" screamed goku all of a sudden a m appeared on his forehead gohan quickly powered up to super mystic sayian (yea I know gohan gets that from old Kai but I wanted him to have it) gohan the punched goku in the face then kneed him then followed up by a roundhouse kick to his father knocking him out cold. Gohan woke in cold sweat suddenly a figure stirred next to "what wrong gohan" asked videl "I just had a nightmare is all" said gohan as he kissed his mate they then drifted into a wonderful sleep.

[next moring]

Gohan and videl woke to huge Ki wave jumping out of bed they ran out side and came face to face with trunks and goku sparing "phew you've gotten stronger trunks" praised goku "hehe yea didn't stop training goku" said trunks "have you reached the second level of super sayian yet" asked goku at this point gohan had powered up to super sayian 2 and ran out to spar in just some Gi pants goku looked at his son and powered up they began to spar when they felt a large Ki next to them they looked over and we shocked by what they saw trunks was at level 3 of super sayian but the thing was he was only as strong as gohan "alright then trunks I'll take it up a notch" exclaimed gohan powering up to the third level aswell goku then did the same anyone who could sense Ki would be able to tell that gohans dwarfed both of the other combined "alright let's go" shouted gohan charging at goku and trunks goku quickly powered up to trunks level but gohan was in a league of his own at this point.

[after the spar]

Both trunks and goku had broken bones and were covered in blood and cuts gohan was there with no broken bones still in super sayian 3 with only a few cuts "gohan how can you still be standing in super sayian 3 with no broken bones or being tired" asked trunks it was true gohan had thrashed both goku and trunks and was not tired at all even though they had been sparing for a few hours just as gohan was about to reply videl and chichi came out with it (THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM is going to be called it author shudders) they then proceeded to smacked the boys ontop of the head but the infamous pan just broke on top of gohans head because he was in super sayian 3 all other people were just sweatdropping while gohan was standing there with his hand behind his head as he dropped out of super sayian 3 to his base form "hey mom is lunch ready" asked gohan everyone fell over anime style "yes gohan" said chichi "GOKU YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SPAR OUT SIDE OF THE HOUSE AT THIS TIME OR AT ANYTIME" said chichi as another pan appeared magically *as soon as I find out where that pan comes from I'm gonna blow it to HFIL with a super Kamehameha* sent gohan to goku *yes son we will find it* sent goku back "alright boys come and get it" said chichi all the people then went in and ate all the food.

[4 years later]

It was now four years later for our heroes gohan had reached super sayian 4 and was working towards something call a super sayian God (yes I know but if you watch battle of gods at the end goku turns God at will when he is holding of lord bills blast so that's why I allowed gohan to be able to reach it) goku had reached level 4 and trunks was a mystic sayian also young goku jr was a super sayian and he was only four also bulma and vegeta have had a child called bageta he is 3 years old they also found out videl was a sayian like gohan and trunks but she was only a quarter sayian she was at level 3 of super sayian they are at a tournament right now gohan is about to fight kabito (no there is no sayaman in this story) "will kabito and gohan come to the ring right now" shouted the announcer (also goku jr is the junior world champion) "good luck gohan" said goku "thane dad" said gohan walking out to the ring with kabito " ready fight" said the announcer "gohan show me your super sayian powers" said kabito "alright what level do you wan mystic 4 or God" asked gohan *master put up a barrier* asked kabito *yes kabito* sent the supreme Kai (I'm going to call him shin) "well I'm waiting" said gohan "level 4 please" said kabito *hmm he can't be that strong* thought kabito "alright level four it is then" said gohan powering up to level four he looked like goku except his fur was black kabito was thrown on his behind from the shear power that gohan was out putting *master majin buu is no where near this power we should let him fight majin buu* sent kabito *hmm yes your right lets take him there now* replied shin "I forfeit" said kabito gohan then powered down "well gohan wins by default" said the announcer *gohan this is the supreme Kai I need you and your friends help* sent shin *ok then* replied gohan shin then proceeded to tell the z fighters about majin buu goku an gohan were happy to oblige they then instant transmissioned to majin buu who was in a round clear sphere "so this is majin buu" asked gohan (I'm going to make it evil buu not fat buu) "yes" said shin suddenly the red sphere cracked and evil buu came out "dad step back I'm going to test new form out" said gohan powering up to super sayian 4 but he didn't stop there he keeped powering up when all of a sudden his power disappeared they all looked to gohan he was there with green eyes and green hair and green aura with little blue bits in it he then ran towards majin buu made a ball of Kai and threw it at him shin and kabito were thinks *he going to die* because they couldn't sense his Kai but if you could you would tell that majin buu was like a saiberman in comparison to gohans new power when gohans ball of Kai made contact buu laughed at him he then ran and kneed gohan in the face but gohan did not even move suddenly majin buu turned to dust and his Kia disappeared with him gohan then powered down the other just looked at him in disbelief "how did you do that not even the four Kai's could stop him" said shin "well you see you have only seen my fourth form this is called a super sayian God I am stronger than the gods them selves" said gohan "hey gohan you have to teach me that form" said goku "yea sure dad lets go bye Kai" said gohan as he and goku teleported to the other z fighters "well he was nothing for gohan the supreme Kai is a pussy" said goku.

[2 years later]

Goku has learned how to become a god now, at this point it's bulmas birthday just now bills is about to fight gohan (I'm going to make bills stronger youll see why) bills leaps at gohan and goes to punch him gohan then blocks this and fires a round house kick bills shrugs this off and kicks gohan away "dad we need to fuse he's to strong" exclaimed gohan "alright son" said goku powering up to super sayian God bills lets them do this because he's intrigued (because gohan and goku are gods they can stay fused for three hours at a time) FUSION-HA shouted goku and gohan a blinding light appeared but soon vanished there in gohan and gokus place stood a new person "my name is gokun and I'm the fused version of goku and gohan" said gokun this new fusion has a green and red aura aswell as green eyes everyone turned to bills who appeared to be shaking in fear "alright bills lets FIGHT" screamed the fused warrior.

[after the fight]

10 minutes later bills was in a crater bloody and unconscious with several broken bones while the fusion was floating without a single cut or bruise on him he then flew down and gave bills a senzue bean "alright bills leave my planet" said the fusion "yes gokun " said bills fearing death he then left with whis gokun then defused back into gohan and goku. Videl runs up to gohan "are you okay" asked videl "


End file.
